Marines Vs Strawhats
by Shiary
Summary: The Straw-hat's are being chased by 5 marines ships and with 2 unexperienced girl on board will they manage to escape uninjured?


Again a one shot for FangGamer as she published a new chapter after having lost everything A requested Zoro-Michele.

3...

2...

1...

ACTION!

The sounds of battle were as loud as Michele had imagined. All around her the fighting was fierce as the marines tried their best to overcome the power of the straw-hat crew. Michele and Rachele were hiding in the navigation room with Nami.

Nami was trying to steer the Merry into an incoming storm to shake off the rest of their pursuers closing in on them. It seemed ages ago that the 4 marines ships had been sighted by Ussop on their port side and closing in fast.

Even if worried, the 2 girls had been excited to see their first true sea battle against marines. It had taken very little time for that excitement to disappear and leave only fear and dread in their minds.

Luffy had ordered both of them to stay undercover and not to get in their way but Michele, being as hyper as always, couldn't simply sit there and do nothing while the rest of her friends fought outside.

Ignoring Rachele and Nami's calls for her to come back, the girl simply ran out the door, past Ussop and Vivi that were guarding it and into the fray. She headed towards the first marine she saw, a man a head taller than she was with his back turned.

Michele hesitated before spotting the unguarded gun on the marine's waist. She grabbed it by the barrel and brought it swinging down and the unprepared man. He slumped on the ground unconscious.

Adrenaline flooded her body, lending her speed and strength as she moved from battle to battle, lending a hand where needed without getting in the Straw-Hat well rehearsed fighting. Before she knew it, the battle had ended and the marines were retreating.

Looking around the deck, she appraised the state of the other fighters. Both Vivi and Ussop had only minor scratches on the arms and face. Chopper was already taking care of Sanji's injury, a bad cut on his leg. Chopper himself seemed fine and Luffy was unharmed.

Michele noticed Zoro's absence and frowned, it was strange for him not to be on deck. He was too strong to have been thrown overboard or taken prisoner so where was he...

"Luffy do you know where is Zoro?" she asked, worried. Luffy looked surprised then worried as he realized that his first mate was missing. Rachele was the first to see him, fighting on one of the retreating marine boats, surrounded by enemies.

Luffy didn't waste anytime in stretching his arm to reach the boat. As he landed on the marine ship he didn't notice that Michele had grabbed on to him. Michele watched fascinated as Luffy and Zoro destroyed the marines and a good part of the ship.

It was boredom and pure chance that had her glancing toward another of the retreating boats. On the closest one, 5 sharpshooters were aligned on the deck and all of their guns were pointing at the duo.

Michele never thought she could move that fast. One second she was squatting on the deck watching the fight and the next thing she knows; she was by Zoro's side as a loud bang was heard .

Michele felt a strong push on her chest and arms as she flew backwards hitting Zoro's back as he himself turned to the source of the noise. Michele didn't feel any pain and she slowly passed out.

"I never noticed how beautiful your eyes were Zoro. You owe me big time." She whispered as she tasted blood in her mouth. The corners of her eyes growing darker by the second, she never felt Zoro's arm catch her as she feel. Nor did she see Luffy get so mad that he sank the sharpshooters' ship with Ussops help.

The only thing Michele felt was peace, comfort and warmth like never before.

-3 days later-

The first thing Michele noticed when she woke up was a dead weight on her legs. For a moment she panicked not remembering where she was or how she got here then everything came back. The fight, the excitement and finally her injury, opening her eyes slowly; Michele looked at her legs expecting the worst.

What she saw left her surprised and deeply amused. A slumped green haired marino had fallen asleep on her legs. Slowly pushing herself up, expecting pain but feeling none she reminded herself to thank Chopper for saving her life...and to cuddle him for a few hours when she saw him next.

In the mean time, Michele had an idea she just couldn't get out of her head. Glancing around the room, she finally found what she was looking for.

When Chopper passed by a few minutes later, He found a healed Michele silently laughing over the sleeping swordsman. As Chopper started to examine the girl, Zoro woke up and, clueless, left the room when he noticed how Chopper was asking Michele to take off her shirt.

The reaction of the crew as their swordsman came up to the deck could be heard in the infirmary and served as a way to say "Im fine don't worry." from Michele. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw Zoro with a face full of scribbles in permanent marker...


End file.
